My Love
by XxSaDiAxX
Summary: With her eyes filled with stars and her hair thread with beauty Draco realises he loves her, it's just a matter of getting his head straight and actually telling her.


**A/N: As much of a fan as I am of Hermione/Ron I love the idea of Hermione/Draco so here it is **** Hope you like reading it as much as I liked writing it. R&R x**

**Disclaimer: I don't unfortunately own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

Eurgh, I don't know why I like her so much; I mean she's a mudblood, it's just disgusting. Yet for some reason I just can't seem to get her out of my mind, I keep remembering her eyes and her face framed beautifully by her long hair.

Wait, no Malfoy, you've got more pride than to love a mudblood, besides you have Pansy Parkinson, whose beautiful too…well kind of, I mean her eyes do twinkle but only when I mention money and her hair is really long, and black but it doesn't seem to have the same effect on me.

Oh damn I'm late for potions.

As I walk quickly through the corridors I can't help but imagine bumping into her, and just being able to talk to her, like we weren't complete opposites. Just talk to her, enough to get her to realise I'm not that bad.

I knock on the door as I arrive at potions and open it, to see her sitting in between Weasly and Potter, another reason I could never love her, she keeps the company of those buffoons.

"Err…sorry I'm late sir" I say quickly taking a seat at my desk

"Make sure it doesn't happen again Malfoy" said Snape curtly and carried on teaching

Oh god, she's looking at me, wow she looks beautiful. Keep cool Malfoy, keep cool.

The rest of the lesson ticks by slowly with me just sitting there wondering what it would be like if I ran my fingers through her hair or brush my lips against hers. She caught me looking a few times, but I think I got away with it.

Before I know it Snapes planted massive amounts of parchment on my desk, just what I need a week's worth of essays to do. Looks like I'm going to the library.

A short walk leads me to the library, I'll admit I have an ulterior motive for being here, but hey I could be here to work too.

I'm not surprised when I see her sitting at a desk, she's reading through a book while her quill moves over her parchment as fast as the speed of light.

A quick glance around her tells me that most of the other tables are filled, which means it wouldn't be out of my rights to go and sit opposite her. I walk towards the desk, she still hasn't noticed me, I love how motivated she is.

I take the seat opposite her and sit down, this makes her glance up from her book, I smile which throws a slightly confused look over her face before it forms into a scowl. She looks back down at her book and begins writing again, which I guess is better than her telling me to get lost.

Okay let's take a look at this essay Snape's set, 'Discuss how you would create your own "Draught of the Living Dead" that's easy enough, just some Wormwood, Asphodel, juice of Sopophorous bean and sloth brain. Wait I could use this to get her attention swallow your pride Draco swallow you pride…

"Are you doing Snapes essay?" I said watching as she looked up

"Yes."

"Can you help me I have no clue" I said

I knew this was a long shot seeing as she hates my guts but I guess I have to try something but then again she is a model student she'll want to help me right?

"This isn't like you Malfoy, asking for help" she sneered

"Well I'm never going to get it done alone" I said my voice I noticed quivered slightly

"And I should care why?"

"Well you don't need to care; I just wanted your help"

She looked a little flustered here as if she was working out what to say next, she breathed out before saying

"Okay what I've written is basically_"

"Do you mind if I come sit next to you that way I can see the text book"

Say yes…please say yes

"Well i….I err well….i can't think why not" she said still acting a little flustered

YES!

I quickly pull my chair up next to hers as she begins reading her essay out loud to me. Wow I love the way her hand keeps brushing over the parchment, oh how I long to hold her hand. She's looking at me now, with those beautifully brown eyes that hide a million stars behind it, her expressions changed though, she looks a little freaked out.

Oh that might be because I'm staring at her so much. Oh crap I'm staring at her!

As I return back to reality I swing me arm backwards accidentally knocking over her vial of ink.

"Oh, I'm sorry let me fix it" I said quickly

"Reparo, Scougify" I said taping my wand on the bottle of ink and at the ink that was slowly creeping its way towards her essay.

"Draco, what's going on" she said quietly as I attempted to fill the vial with more ink

"Well I'm cleaning up the mess…."

"No I mean, you keep staring at me, its freaking me out"

"Oh I was… mean I wasn't staring"

Just tell her Draco, what's the worst she can say?

Oh wait, she could say no.

But she could say yes.

She's a mudblood.

And I'm pure

You know what, I don't give a damn.

"Hermione, I like you…..I like you a lot" I say

**A/N: More up soon **** R&R x**


End file.
